


The First Mouth-Collision is the Sweetest

by Mithen



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Let's Talk January meme, a request by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://lakiunderwook.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://lakiunderwook.livejournal.com/"></a><b>lakiunderwook</b>, "a kiss happened by accident that led to many hidden feelings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Mouth-Collision is the Sweetest

It had been an accident. A complete and total accident. It was just that their mouths had touched. They had been sparring and Bruce had zigged and he had zagged and their lips--ended up occupying approximately the same space for a moment. So it hadn't even been a kiss, not really. A kiss implied some level of deliberate action, after all.

A random mouth-collision was not a kiss.

Not even a random mouth-collision that you kept thinking about and replaying and imagining until you cursed having eidetic memory and considered asking Zatanna to say _eteled ssik_ to you.

Or _eteled modnar htuom pmub_.

Superman sighed and tried to focus on the League monitor duty roster, tried not to spend too much time looking at Batman's mouth, pursed with concentration as they struggled to juggle the schedules of seven super-powered beings.

"Diana has a speech to give at the United Nations on Tuesday, and Flash said he has a birthday party to go to Wednesday morning, so maybe if we move Flash to Tuesday and Green Lantern to Wednesday morning…"

"No good," Superman said. "John told me he needs Wednesday off. He's working at the community center in his old neighborhood."

"Well, I'm all for community outreach," said Batman. "How's your Wednesday look?"

"I've got meetings at the _Planet_ in the afternoon, but as long as I can work on my story while doing monitor duty--hey, I can keep an eye on the monitors and type at the same time," he added at Batman's narrowed-eye look. "Anyway, that should be fine. My Wednesday evening's free too, I'll come back then."

"Hawkgirl said she could cover pretty much all of Thursday," said Batman. "I've been thinking about what happened when we were sparring last week."

The abrupt change of topic caught Clark unprepared. "It wasn't a kiss!" he yelped without thinking.

"Of course it wasn't," said Batman.

"Right. Of course not. Absolutely not."

"In fact, I'd be quite upset if it were."

"Oh, me too," said Clark. "Definitely."

"Because frankly, I would expect our first kiss to be less amateurish and awkward than that. I think we can do better than that."

Superman stared at Batman, who was glaring down at the roster. "I'm sorry?"

"You said you were free Wednesday evening?"

"Uh...yes?"

"I think a quiet evening of music and dancing would be much more conducive to a truly romantic first kiss, don't you?"

Clark swallowed. "That sounds great."

Batman was still glaring downward. "You realize this creates a major problem." He tapped on the paper with an angry pen, frowning, and made an annoyed noise in his throat.

"Now we _still_ have to find someone to cover Wednesday night."


End file.
